


The Strangers

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Dark Arthur, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Good morgana, Halloween, Vampire!Arthur, poor Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlynn Emrys meets two strangers on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add more to it...

   It was a rainy Halloween afternoon, when sixteen-year-old Merlynn Emerson and her two friends

Gwen and Elena were alone in the Emerson household. Merlynn's mother was working in the

hospital so they had the place to themselves. The three teen girls were all in Merlyn's room. Gwen

was going over her boyfriend's texts and smiling at them; Elena was pacing back and forth with her

arms crossed, and Merlynn was flipping through the channels with her chin resting on her palm. Her

elbows were on the bed and her pumpkin socked feet kicked up as she rested on her stomach. Out of all

three, Elena was the only one in costume for Halloween and she was the only one who still went

trick-or-treating. Elena was dressed up as a zombie princess. Her blonde hair was in an astounding

disarray; her face was covered in makeup and fake blood. Her yellow medieval princess dress would

have been quite pretty if it wasn't for the fake mutilated body parts and the blood.

      “I think the ears and the baby arm is a bit much.” Gwen said. She had drawn her attention away

from her phone and looked at her friend. She wore an orange shirt with black letters that said 'This Is

My Costume'. The dark-skinned girl was wrinkling her nose at the bloody ears and toy baby arm

Elena wore around her neck. The blonde girl gave a frustrated huff and threw herself on the bed next

to Merlynn.

“It doesn't matter what you think! I can't scare the living daylights out of little kids 'cause its raining!”

Elena thrust her blood caked hand towards the windows that were being splattered by raindrops. Now,

Merlynn decided to comment and not just listen.

“It’s probably going to stop raining around nighttime. Besides, that's when they give out the best

candies.” she said. Elena grumbled under her breath about lying forecasters and didn't seem to hear

Merlynn.

     “I'm bored.” Merlynn announced after a silence. Gwen muttered “me too”. Elena shot up from

where she sat and headed for the door.

“You know what? I don't care if it’s raining! I'm going to go get free candy whether Mother Nature

likes it or not!” she said and swung the door open. “Y'all guys are lame. Bye.” And she left. Merlynn

and Gwen stared at each other, and then rolled their eyes.

'Should we go after her?” asked Merlynn. Gwen shrugged.

“She'll be back....I think. I mean, she'll realize no one's going to give out candy in rain or in the

afternoon.” They dismissed their friend's departure and went back to being bored until Merlynn realized

that they didn't have to be bored.

     “We can actually do something. Let’s watch a movie.” Merlynn told Gwen. “80's marathon?” she

suggested.  Gwen gave a small smile and nodded.

“I'll look for movies.” Gwen chirped.

“I'll make us some snacks.” Merlynn said.

                                                                          ~ XXX~

 

        It barely stopped raining around seven o'clock. It was starting to darken outside. A few children

in the neighborhood were out with their parents. Soon, most of the streets were empty and serenely

quiet. Merlynn and Gwen got to watch most of 'Beetlejuice' on blu-ray. They made some comments

and munched on chips and pop-corn happily. Then someone rang the doorbell. Merlynn raised her

brows and looked at Gwen. “Do you think that's Elena?” she asked over Michael Keaton's genius

acting.

“I dunno. Go check. Want me to come with you?” the curly-haired girl offered. Merlynn waved her off.

“Nah, I got it.” Merlynn bonded to the front door and opened without a second thought. She was

expecting to see a Elena in faded zombie make-up from the rain, but her smile faded when she was

met with a stranger.

       “Hello.” said an amazing deep and suave voice. Merlynn couldn't stop staring. The person standing

on her mother's lovely porch was an Adonis—it was like seeing Apollo himself! It was a young man,

maybe one or two years older than Merlynn. He was tall, taller than Merlynn who was the tallest in her

entire class. The Adonis was the most handsome man Merlynn had ever seen. His blonde hair and

casual clothing—a red V-neck and dark jeans—were wet from the rain; he had a fine nose, a strong jaw

and the deepest set of blue eyes. Merlynn could have gotten herself lost in them forever, but she realized

staring at the young man like a gaping fish wasn't very attractive. Merlynn flushed and closed her

mouth.

     “Um, hi.” Merlynn finally answered after ogling the handsome young man. She cleared her throat.

“Erm...can I help you with anything?” she asked, her posture awkward. She didn't know how to present

herself in front of the young man.

“Oh, yeah. Uh...I know this might be a little strange and probably creepy, but can I please warm myself

up in here? I don't have to be fully inside, I just want to dry up.” After that, he started rambling under

his breath. Merlynn caught snippets of “my girlfriend” and “took my car”. She wasn't really sure (because

she was too busy staring at his beautiful face), but in conclusion, the young man just had a horrible

Halloween and needed someone to be a bit of a good Samaritan and not get pneumonia from being

outside in the cold and soaking.  

“Umm....sure. Come in. I'll see if I have anything for you to wear.”

      At that moment, Gwen appeared. “Okay, what is taking forever? Elena, just get—” Gwen

stopped and shamelessly stared at the young man. After a period of staring, Gwen spoke up. “Who is

this?” she asked, delight shining in her pretty features. “I'm Gwen.” she said and jumped forward

with her hand out.

“Arthur.” said the young man and shook her hand politely. Merlynn stared between them in shock.

What had gotten into Gwen? Merlynn told herself it’s not like she was doing anything behind Lance's

 back.

“Uh. Arthur is going to chill here for a bit. Just right here in the living room and I'm going to look

for—”

“Don't be silly, Merlynn!” Gwen interrupted. She planted herself at Arthur's side and took his arm

in hers. “He shouldn't be here all alone while we're having a good time!” Merlynn grabbed Gwen and

whispered harshly to her, “What in the world are you doing!? I don't want him in my room! I don't even

know him!”

“Who cares? He's really hot!” Gwen whispered back. Merlynn didn't seem very amused. “Fine. We'll

just hang in the living room. You go—err—get him something else to wear and I'll make friendly

conversation.” Gwen said.

       Before Merlynn could remind Gwen that she had a sweet boyfriend and her behavior was

starting to get a little inappropriate, Gwen was already leading Arthur to the couch.

                                                                        ~ XXX~

 

        Arthur ended up wearing Merlynn's step-dad's sweat pants and old college t-shirt. And Gwen

ended up being extremely out of character. She was flirting unabashedly with Arthur while Merlynn

was attempting to watch the introduction to 'Pet Semetary' until she snapped and shut her up.

Everything about the situation screamed wrong. Sure, Arthur was nice and really handsome, but

something about him unsettled her. But when she thought about it too much, she found Arthur staring

at her with those mystic blue eyes of his and she forgot what she was so worried about.

      “I'll make more pop-corn.” Gwen said when she ended up with an empty bowl. She jumped up

from sitting between Arthur and Merlynn and went to the kitchen. Merlynn sat tensely from the other

side of the couch from Arthur.

“She's very bubbly...” Arthur commented after Gwen left. Merlynn scratched the back of her neck.

 

“Uh, yeah. Gwen is like that.” Merlynn felt the space next to her dip.

“And what about you? You have hardly talked at all.” Arthur put an arm over the back of the couch.

Merlynn began fiddling with the sleeves of her knitted sweater.

“What about me?” she asked shakily and moved away. Thankfully, Arthur got the hint.

“Merlynn, look at me for a bit.”

       Reluctantly, Merlynn raised her eyes to meet Arthur's. The blonde man was staring at her with

intense eyes. It was almost frightening. Merlynn wanted to move away but she found herself frozen

stiff. She couldn't even blink or look another direction. Arthur's blue eyes bore into hers, paralyzing

her on the spot. “Merlynn......Merlynn....” said a distant voice in her head, misty and demanding.

      The doorbell started ringing again. The spell between Merlynn and Arthur was broken. Merlynn

blinked owlishly. She snapped out of it. She got up with wobbly legs to answer the door. When she

opened it, once again she was astonished and baffled. A young woman stared back at her with sharp

green eyes. She was very beautiful, her dark hair was in thick waves, and her lips were dark red, her

skin fair and flawless. Merlynn had never felt so self-conscious about her messy dark curls and her plain

Jane figure. Though she considered her face attractive, she felt like the ugly step-sister if she compared    

herself with the girl. But however beautiful the other girl was, she was also very unsettling.  

     “My name is Morgana. Can I come in?” the young woman said, her voice deep and demanding.

Merlynn snapped out of her self-pity.

“Excuse me?” Merlynn said. What was it with attractive strangers wanting to be inside her house?

“Can I come in?” Morgana asked, a little more politely and less severe.

“I don’t know you. Why would you want to come in? How do I know you’re not some psycho?”

Morgana cocked her curvy hip to one side.

“Well, you let that other dude in, didn’t you?” she said. Merlynn stared and Morgana bug-eyed.

“How did you—?!”

 

“What’s going on?” Arthur made his appearance. When his eyes landed on Morgana he got a dark look

on his face. “What are you doing here?” Morgana glared daggers at him, her delicate white hand

twitched.

     “I knew it.” Morgana said. She made a sudden move, as if to attack Arthur, but Arthur was much

quicker. Arthur shoved her shoulders and threw her out the door. Arthur swiftly closed the door and

locked it all at once before Morgana even had a chance to get up from her back. He finally realized

Merlynn's look of alarm. “Thank God. That was really close.”

“What just happened?” Merlynn questioned.

“Where’s the kitchen?” Arthur asked. Merlynn told him to follow her. On their way, Arthur informed

Merlynn over the apparent situation. “It’s Morgana. She’s very dangerous.”

“What do you mean? Has she killed anyone? Is she an escaped convict?”

“Worst. She’s a vampire.” Gwen was just finishing with the pop-corn. She stared at Merlynn's

bewildered face and at Arthur's completely composed one.

“What’s wrong? Did I miss something?”

        Merlynn looked and Gwen. “According to Arthur, some vampire chick is trying to kill us!”

Could this night get any more bizarre? Gwen looked at Arthur funny.

“What….? ‘Vampire’? Is this a joke or something? Did you two plan this while I was away?” Arthur

walked into the kitchen and went over the drawers casually as if he owned them.

“No joke. As strange as this sounds, Morgana really is a vampire and she’s here to kill me.” Arthur said

this so nonchalantly it was probably normal to him. Merlynn and Gwen stared at each other.

“Why is she trying to kill you?” Merlynn asked him.

“She won’t let go of this stupid grudge.” Arthur said with a wave of his hand and then moved to

where the knives where and took out the biggest one.

“What’s that for?” Merlynn said, pointing at the kitchen knife.

 

“Protection. Well, temporary anyways,” he said with a little shrug. “This won’t kill her but it’ll really

hurt. I suggest you take one too.”

“Wait, why? Is she going to kill us too!?” Gwen screeched.

     To answer Gwen, an entrance window burst into glass shards. The two girls screamed but

Arthur went into action. He went towards the direction from where the window was broken. “We

have to hide.” Merlynn said. Gwen nodded and the two ran upstairs after grabbing two knives, one

for each.

“Oh wait, I have to go get my phone!” Before Merlynn could stop her, Gwen was already rushing

back to where the action was happening. Merlynn's heart pounded as she waited for her friend to hurry

back, but she was only met with screams of horror, the clatter of Gwen's knife hitting the ground

followed by a splattering sound. Merlynn could see a patch of blood starting to expand all over the floor

from where Gwen had disappeared. Melrynn felt sick. She moved to go see what happened, but

Arthur appeared. His chin was bloody, his lip busted, and his fingers red.

     “We have to get out of here some other way.” Arthur said. Merlynn took a step forward but

Arthur grabbed her and began dragging her upstairs.

“Where’s Gwen?” Merlynn asked. Arthur didn’t answer immediately, but when he did Merlynn

didn’t like the answer.

“She’s gone. Morgana…” No more needed to be said. Merlynn gave a small sob and tried to contain her

tears. She whimpered out “oh God”.

“Is there a balcony?” Arthur asked gently. Merlynn nodded quietly. “Good. We can escape through

there.”

      Another shattering crash thundered over the house. “I’m going to confront her.” Arthur

said. He looked every bit of a modern warrior and clutched his knife. “I need to get rid of her once and

for all. She’s been doing this for too long.”

 

“How long have you known her? Who is she anyways?” Merlynn asked wetly, her eyesight blurring

from her tears. Arthur took a deep breath.

“She’s my half-sister. She’s hates my father and blames him for turning into a vampire. Its a story for

another time.”

“Why go after you?”

“Because I’m my father’s son. That’s enough for her to hate me.”

“Wait….are you a vampire?” Merlynn asked. She was getting ready to run away if he answered ‘yes’.

Arthur didn’t get to answer.

    “ARTHUR!” Morgana screamed from downstairs. Her footsteps were loud and quick. “STAY

AWAY FROM HER! YOU CAN’T HAVE HER!” Arthur looked at Merlynn.

“I have to go. Be safe and hide until I'm back. If I don't come back in ten minutes, leave. And whatever

you do, don't let her bite you or scratch you.” Merlynn gulped at his words and nodded. Arthur

touched her face so lightly, Merlynn thought she imagined it. And then he left. Merlynn only got to

enjoy the light gesture for a short time because a fight started to go on downstairs.

      Merlynn decided now was a good time to hide. She picked to hide in her mother's closet and hid

herself between the coats. She tucked her knees in and held her knife with both hands tightly to try to

stop herself from trembling. She tried to re-call all the scenarios she made up in her head that she told

herself she would follow in order to survive the 'horror movie scenario' so he wouldn't end up like the

almost flawless babysitters that ended up being hung from a meat hook but nothing came to mind. So

she just sat there with the kitchen knife at hand and prayed that Arthur would defeat Morgana.

      Merlynn didn’t know how long she was hiding but it felt like forever to her. Every time she heard a

grunt or some noise she couldn’t identify, she would tense up. After what seemed hours and hours of

hiding, there was a grunt of pain followed by a heavy thump. Merlynn's breath stilled. Someone had

fallen. But who was it? She could hear heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to her. With every

 step, Merlynn's heart hammered against her chest wildly. She clutched at the pant leg of her jeans

tightly and began to tremble more vigorously. The door to her mother’s room opened slowly.  

      Finally, the footsteps came to a stop. Whoever had won was standing right in front of the door to

the closet where Merlynn was hiding. The closet door creaked opened. Merlynn raised her eyes and let

out a stuttering sigh of relief.

      It was Arthur. He had won the fight. Arthur didn’t look too good though. His blonde hair was

tousled and slick with sweat, his hands and forearms were bloody. His mouth and nose were bleeding

and there was deep scratches on different patches of his skin. He no longer had a knife. Merlynn

wondered if he had to use his bare hands at some point. Arthur extended out his red soiled hand and

helped Merlynn up to her shaky feet. Merlynn was numb. So much had happened tonight. Her world had

changed forever. No one even knew it yet because everyone was too busy having a good time with their

friends and family. Merlynn's mother didn’t know what had happened under the roof of her house.

Merlynn was in no rush to tell her.

     “It’s over.” Merlynn said. Her hands were still quivering. “What are we going to do now? What am I

going to do now?” she lamented and staggered to sit on the bed which Arthur led her to. Arthur

stood in front of her and gently stroked her raven hair.

“Well, I’m not sure what you’re going to do, but I do.” Arthur said. Merlynn eyed him.

“What does that mean?” she asked. The blonde boy smiled….wickedly. He began to chuckle.

“I won the fight. You’re mine.” Merlynn felt as if someone threw a bucket of ice-cold water at her face.

“What…?” She gasped when Arthur grabbed her wrist, as quick as a snake. She looked in horror at

his hand—he had claws!

      “Ah, humans are deceived way too easily.” Arthur said with a mock-sigh. Merlynn stared at him

in question. What was going on? Arthur realized Merlynn deserved an explanation. “Don’t you see?

Morgana was trying to protect you. She’s a hunter.” he said. His blue eyes had a sadistic glint to them.

 

“She was trying to stop me from getting to you. But that's impossible now. She's dead.” he finished

with a little laugh. “And you're all alone. There's no one to protect you now. Well, except me of course.

I’m going to have to teach you not to be so gullible if we’re going to be together forever. That Gwen

girl was so weak willed. She fell under my spell too quickly.” His words sank into Merlynn's mind.

      “W-what?” she whimpered. Arthur smiled coldly and revealed a hint of his sharp fangs, the iris of

his eyes were beginning to get a red tinge to them. Merlynn was beginning to feel her eyes drop as she

stared into the hypnotizing glowing eyes. She began to feel faint.

“You're my new bride. And I'm never letting you go.”

 

     


End file.
